Corunanixis
Corunanixis Cornipedae Species Name: Corunanixis (Snowy Horns) Common Name: Armored Goat Avrage Size: .8 Meters At Shoulder Height Diet: Herbivore Ancestor: Ambulospeculida Physiology The diminutive Corunanixis is the northernmost of the Cornipedae, a quadrouped family of Tetrarmidae. Both females and males have long horns purtuding from its front-most armorplate and smaller ones facing backwards on its rear. The rear-most are defencive to avoid being bitten by predators, in some instances these horns have also proven detrimental to mating as they are somewhat in the way. Sexual Dimorphism While not instantly recognisable due to large covering of fur-like material, females third pair of limbs have a more bowl-shaped armor-plating. This if to carry their eggs and young, which they usually have two at a time. Second Claw As all Tetrarmidae Corunanixis have two pair of claws on each limb. the two locomotive limbs have developed wide hoofs to walk trough snow while one small claw still is hidden on the inside of their legs. Their Third pair of limbs also have small claws which are used to position young and eggs while they are being held there. Behaviour and Sociology The Corunanixis makes its home in the frozen lands of northern Terra-Septentrionis where it forms herds of around 40 individuals of both male and female. They have relativly poor eye-sight and rely on the group to offer protection. If threatend they tend to either for a circle around the youngest individuals or scatter depeanding on the danger. The Corunanixis are quite good leapers and can jump as much as 2 meters from the ground. Some times they can even leap into larger bone trees to escape predators. Feeding The front pair of limbs have two sharp claws on either made for clawing through the frozen soil of their homelands. During the winter not much else than roots and buried pollen is edible. Their three probisci hve retracted into their heads and functions more like three jaws. Sociology The pack of Corunanixis do not have any perticular hirearchy and very little familiar bond. Usually during mating several herds join and intermix. Despite this they have a rather well organised pack, when a predator such as Leonix which is to large to fight of attacks the youngest Corunanixis are scoped up in the adults bowl-shaped third limbs and carried of to safety. Adults often do this even if the young are not their own. Additionally when fleeing Corunanixis follows a intricate pattern, making tracking one member of the pack virtually impossible. Packs of Corunanixis often migrate long ways if food is scarce but rarely follows any particular pattern such as southward in winter etc. To aid in the journeys Corunanixis have a wide variety of sounds to comunicate with. Mating Corunanixis mate during spring and often fights break out over partners. During the period Corunanixis are heard bellowing out a mating call and often wave their horns on display. Females rarel lay more than two eggs which are incubated in their third pair of limbs. When hatched most Corunanixis can walk within an hour but are often scoped up in the third pair of limbs when migrating or sprinting. Category:Ambulospeculida Category:Dispeculata Category:Terra Septentrionis